Miyako
Miyako is one of the weaker members causing her to get bumped off to E Squad. Though later on, her strength improves, after witnessing Mako and both growing up. Because of this, she's deeply in love with him... and views Ashi as a worthy rival. Miyako is a first rate archer who is seen to be unmatched with her accuracy, which is always seen to be 100% since she has never missed a shot on the target. Characteristics * Name: Miyako * Age: 26 * Hair: Ice Blue * Eyes: Purple * Likes: hot and spicy foods, perverted magazines and videos, Mako (devotedly in love with him), spicy ice cream, riding on a motorcycle, archery/bo staff combat, singing * Dislikes: Mako being dense, Mako being hurt/saddened * Family: Deceased Appearance Casual Samurai Armor Gangster Attire Background Personality Miyako has had feelings for Mako ever since childhood after a year when he saved her from bullying and educated her to be more social. But despite all her advances, Mako only considers her to be a friend, and even finds her advances to often be annoying, if not downright disturbing. Mako feels that he has no right to respond to Miyako's feelings as he was acting with his own thoughts of Momoyo's expectations of him in mind, as well as feeling that if he overlooked it, he would become another person who didn't care about serious matters. Other than that, Mako simply has no interest in Miyako as any more than a friend - a platonic bond, not a romantic one. Nevertheless, this doesn't stop Miyako from loving him, even if he ultimately ends up with another girl. Miyako also acknowledges the close relationship between Mako and Ashi and was not surprised by Mako's feelings for Momoyo in her route, despite still feeling shocked when he admitted his feelings. Miyako is also shown to have a very perverted side when trying to seduce Mako. She has no issues in showing him her body, to the point of flashing her panties at him in E Squad base or in trying to entice him into retrieving his underwear after she'd put it on her own body. Miyako is very insular to everyone outside of E Squad, and even among the family she is not very overly outgoing to anyone aside from Mako in her attempts to seduce him, and Cookie during her many hours at the hideout. hardly ever talks to anyone outside E Squad due to her childhood, as she was constantly picked on for being too skinny. Many members of other Squads - especially those that were active participants in the bullying, such as Squad 13 - have grown to regret this, as Miyako's parents were going through a divorce at the time, making the harassment that much harder to deal with. However, she deeply cares for E Squad and puts in extra effort to keep the hideout tidy. She is also eager to stand up for her friends and new family and was extremely hesitant in adding Chris into the group. When Chris insulted Mako, Miyako was the first to react, instantly becoming enraged and aggressive, only being stopped by Mako and Rosalie. However, as Mako calmed things down, Chris apologized and Miyako was able to get along with Chris a bit later. Like Ashi, Miyako is extremely possessive of Mako, to the point it gets hard for him to help other girls. Skills/Abilities Miyako is a strong martial artist since she was trained by her father in Archery as the successor of the Shiina style Archery. Even though she hasn't been trained much in close combat, she is more than capable of beating other standard martial artists. But her strong point mainly lies in her archery, in which she is considered one of the world's best. Powers * Peak Human Conditioning * Intelligence: She loves reading history and philosophy books. Skills *'Archery Skills': Miyako is known throughout the world for being one of the 5 best Archers in the world. Her talent is great enough to be scouted for the Kuki company in Azumi's route. But even though she has that title, she is more interested in having the title of "Yamato's wife". *'Good Cook': She is one of the few who can really cook in the Kazama family. But because she likes her food to be really spicy, most people don't let her touch the food or let her cook as she often tries to put in some dangerously heavy spices in it. *'Accurate intuition': One of her notable skills throughout the series is her female intuition. It has always been spot-on regarding things that may cause good or bad events. *'Accuracy master': Even though she is one of the best Archers in the world as stated earlier, another of her strong points lies in her keen accuracy in Archery, which is known to be even greater than Yoichi Nasu - although she has admitted that he is far better than her in both distance and power. **Sharp Eyes: Due to her training, she also has amazing eyesight. She can see things clearly at long distances and is capable of following high-speed movement,up to the level of fighters like Mako and Ashi. * Ki-sensing: like a few others, she can also somewhat sense Ki, but also not to the degree of Ashi or the High Priestess. *'Trump-cards': When both archery or close-combat doesn't work on an opponent, she has a few trump cards on her sleeve to surprise and potentially overwhelm an opponent. **'Pachinko': She uses her specially made pachinkos which she hides in her bossom as a trump card against enemies that she needs to hit her opponents at a certain range it is mostly used for convenience and surprise attacks but even though the pachinkos are found out it can still be used flexibly like when she fought Kokoro, when her pachinkos didn't work on her she threw a pachinko up and threw another one straight at her even when Kokoro figured out the plan, Miyako instead used the momentum of the pachinkos itself rather than the relying on the pachinkos Equipment Relationships Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Samurai Category:Army of the Samurai Category:E Squad Category:47 Ronin Category:Mako's Love Interests